Glass Box
by Akari Froggie
Summary: All she had was a little glass box to take her back home.
1. 1

1

She didn't know where she was. She couldn't remember anything, it was just a blurry haze to her. Fragments of her past seemed to flash and then disappear, never to be seen again. The faint sound of waves crashed around in her head, wiping away any memories that she desperately wanted to latch onto.

She took a breath.

She widened her eyes as she felt water surging down her throat, blocking her airway. The lack of oxygen made her head dizzy, and her body faint. She frantically splashed in the watery abyss, exhaustion quickly gaining control of her self. She wasn't going to live. She was going to die here.

She didn't want to die.

Her eyelids grew heavy. A dead weight chaining itself onto her legs, dragging her deeper into the abyss. Her oxygen faded quickly. Her eyesight gained a vignette. She struggled to prevent the water from travelling down her airways. She couldn't breathe.

So she didn't.

 **xxx**

 **Hello! I just want to say that the chapters are going to be around this length. Please leave a review telling me what you think, it means alot to me!**

 **Feel free to critique this story and don't hold back, but don't be super mean!**


	2. 2

2

Green was the first colour she could see. Layers and layers of foliage covered her view as she felt a weight on her stomach, pushing down on her lightly. For a moment, she thought she was being crushed. For a moment she thought that this was what it felt like to die a slow death. And then she remembered.

Hadn't she drowned?

In fact, who was she? It had only occurred to her that she had no recollection of who she was. It was blank, a white canvas that hadn't been tainted. She finally gathered her strength to pull herself up, only to find that she had been layered in…something. She roughly pulled up some more, her range of sight increasing as she broke free from her green prison.

She had been covered in moss, almost as if she had been laying there for years. Almost as though she had been a statue. She tugged at the foliage, ripping it away from her body, untangling itself from her form. She surveyed the area, noticing three things that particully stood out as odd.

Number one: old, rotten boats were littered around her. Moss and vines grew over them, encasing them in the scenery as critters made their way through them - the boats were their homes now. They were only small boats; docking boats probably. The type of boats you see by the pier, but their sailors were no where to be seen.

Number two: there wasn't a sky, but there was a mass amount of water in the sky. She could see the oceans floor, all of its sea-life swimming about its day. She hardly see the light from the water's surface, and yet the forest had picturesque rays of light streaming through the gaps of the foliage. She was…underneath the sea?

Number three: right in front of her, which she failed to notice at first,

A little glass box.


	3. 3

3

It was a small trinket. Just a small, glass box in front of her that seemed too futuristic to be in this setting, too Sci-Fi for the fantasy world she had found herself in. Waves of doubts crashed over her mind as she found herself wondering what would happen if she would take it. Nothing, probably, but the paranoid precaution overwhelmed her. Against her better judgement, she grabbed a hold of the box.

It fit into the palm of her hands and felt cold, and it felt so light that she could barely feel it touching her skin. She rolled it around a few times using her finger as she tried to figure out what exactly it was, as it wouldn't just be a box - could it? She stared at it for god knows how long before she rose it up into the sky and into one of the beams of light coming from somewhere. It was just a small glass box after all, she concluded after a few minutes of speculating.

Then the box shook.

She dropped it in panic at it refused to stop and begin to float. Her eyes went wide as it finally stopped and light pink writing made itself apparent on it's surface. Her mind whirled around in confusion as she read the box's words aloud to no one in particular except herself.

"Your name is Haruka Nanami. Trust me."


	4. 4

4

Her instincts told her to run, and yet her legs stayed firmly planted to the ground. Panic sounded throughout her head, the only revelation she could come to is that someone knew her and knew her past. If that was the case, the she needed to find said person and…and get them to help. Honestly, she had no clue what she was supposed do to when she found said person.

Rustling from a nearby bush gained her attention as she whipped around (Almost too fast as when she turned around she felt a sharp pain) to find the source of the sound. In front of her was a little white bunny, who's fur seemed to reflect the psuedo-sunlight as it shined in front of her. It had beady red eyes that gave off an ominous feel as she stared into them. Time seemed to be put on pause before the rabbit bounded away.

"Don't follow it."

The box advised her, and yet she didn't want to believe it. Who would want to follow the instructions of a glass box after just waking up. So - ignoring the swirling doubt that had pitted in her stomach - she followed the rabbit. Perhaps this would be like Alice in Wonderland where she had to follow the rabbit to get back home and then find that it was all a dream. She followed after it.

She came to clearing, the white bunny sitting in the middle. She reached forward, hoping to coax it towards her as it continued to stare forward into her eyes. The glass box shook violently in her hand, cutting sharply into her flesh. The sudden pain caused her to retract her hand and look at the damage. Blood pooled around her palm as she toyed with it with her finger, dabbing her fingertip into the new pool.

She looked up in time to see the blood-coated clearing. Shock finally set in as she realized that a large, black...thing was seated in front of her where the bunny stood and she look down at her feet. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the chunk of flesh that she stepped on. Pure white stained with red. The bunny. Panic set in as she looked up to stare at the monster.

It growled.


	5. 5

5

 _"Run"_

The glass box instructed her and she gladly did. Ripping tough the immense layers of leaves, she made sure never to look back at the horror. It was large, and black and from the surrounding area - it had ripped through the rabbit's flesh. When she began, she thought that this world was safe but nothing is ever safe, is it? All she had was a glass box to guide her.

She came to another clearing, but in the middle of the expanse of space was a small little hut with foliage growing over it. It was quaint, and almost reminded her of the Witch's Hut in Hansel and Gretel. Except without the sweets, of course. However, due to the fact that it reminded her of the Witch's Hut, her instincts told her to stay away and find somewhere else.

A loud growl was heard from behind her, a stream of blood trickling its way from the dense forest. The glass box shook violently again and a new set of instructions were present on the surface. Another growl was heard and she moved away from the cause of the sound. She looked once more at the box.

 _"Go though the door."_

At this point, what option did she have? A mutant murder was closely following her and she had no clue where she was or how to get home - wherever home is. She grasped the bronze doorknob and yanked it forwards, opening the door. A blinding white light greeted her as she moved her hands up to cover her eyes. When she opened them, something was very different.

She was in a city filled with bustling people and bright lights, the night air swiftly enveloped her as she turned back to the door she had came from and walked in, wondering how she could've got here. Except, unlike the cottage she was expecting, a reception was placed in the exact hut she had been in. Deciding to try and find her own way, she started to walk...only to bump into someone. He was tall and had brown hair. On top of his head was a fedora.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" His sentence trailed off as he looked at her. Realising that she had dropped the box she went to grab it. Only to realize that more directions were printed on the side. She was about to thank him when she finally read them.

 _"Get away from him."_

A sudden feeling of panic overwhelmed her. The box had been right about the other things, so this man is bad news if the box was telling her to get away from him. He looked suprised, and concerned when she made a move to leave. He yelled her name (although she still wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was right). He moved in closer…

…and then she ran.


	6. 6

6

"…and then she ran away!" Reiji Kotobuki finished his story, leaving the rest of Quartet Night to speculate. They thought that it would be a bad idea if they told STARISH straight away, for obvious reasons. The whole ordeal had shaken the groups to the core, and it slowly burned them from the inside out.

Nanami Haruka - their composer and the one that they had grown to love and care for - had gone missing a month ago. It was so random, because they day before she went missing, she was so happy. Honestly, they couldn't believe it. Not to mention, their underlings were a complete wreck after she hadn't returned home the next day. Some were fine - like Masato and Tokiya - and others were stressed out of their mind - like Syo and Cecil.

They were trying all they could to find her, but after Reiji's encounter they were starting to lose hope...and yet they felt as though they've uncovered something deeper about her dissapearnce. She didn't want to be found, but why. Thousands of possibilities overgrew like vines in their head. They wanted to figure out why she had ran, why she had disappeared. They needed to find her.

And nothing would stop them.

 **xxx**

 **Honestly, I have no clue how to write these guys. Hope it's not too bad**


	7. 7

7

The metropolitan streets never ended as she ran further and futher, apologizing to those she bumped into. Haruka felt her lungs burning inside her chest and her throat quickly becoming dry, yearning for water. She could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead as she kept on running, eyes closed, away from what she couldn't remember anymore. The glass box hadn't said anything for a while, slightly worrying Haruka to no end. Then she realized something was wrong about the city.

The street hadn't ended.

Of course, most city streets were long but she noticed - as she came to a stop in the middle of the road and opened her eyes - that there were no side streets, and no people. Mist slowly rolled over the street, engulfing Haruka and making it near impossible to see. She turned around behind her and instead of the street she had just been on, an empty void of darkness existed. She took another step forward and saw the street collapse into the void. It wasn't being destroyed automatically but it seemed as though if she'd take a step it would fall.

The only way was forward, into the Mist.

 **xxx**

 **Sorry for the late update**


	8. 8

8

A large mirror stood in front of her, blocking her path. She attempted to pass by it, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Huffing in frustration, Haruka turned to the glass box that was still clenched in her hands. It still had no instructions, so she took a step towards the mirror and held the box in front of it. Nothing happened, so she lifted the box into the sky and stared into it.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered, looking for an earnest answer instead of vague descriptions. The box still didn't answer her, so she made another step towards the mirror and pressed a pale hand to the mirror. The material was more akin to ice than glass; it was freezing cold and was almost unbearable to touch. Haruka pulled her hand back and noticed that her reflection was quickly changing. Instead of how she looked in this moment, something was looking over her.

A shadowy being was looming over her shoulders. It had a sad look to it's eyes, and yet held an air of sinister intentions that froze Haruka's heart for a split second. It had large antlers and sharp claws that almost seemed to dig into her shoulders. Just like with the rabbit demon, the box began to shake violently - cutting her hand again. She rushed to look at its instructions.

"Break the mirror."*

With all of her strength, Haruka attempted to smash the mirror with her fist, only to recoil in pain. Swallowing her hesitation, Haruka used both of her fists and launched them at the mirror. Shards of glass flung around her and behind the mirror stood a door made of birch wood with a brass knocker. Haruka heard the cracking of concrete and looked around her and shock rushed into her body as she noticed that she and the door were perched on a small platform - an empty void beneath it.

Not wanting to waste any time, she rushed through the door.

 **xxx**

 **grapplingheart : Interesting theory! You aren't entirely wrong. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story**

 **unordinary3669** : **Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	9. 9

9

This couldn't be real. It had to be another hazy dream sequence that Haruka was starting to get fed up with, as she could no longer see the distinct line that separated dream from reality. Perhaps this adventure is nothing more than a dream and she'd wake up, memories intact and untouched, and be safe. Of course, this fantasy world doesn't work like that.

In front of her was a vast field of flowers that towered above her. Bright colours clouded her vision as she took a step into the flower-forest. The pungent scent of pollen filled in her nose, causing her to cough a bit. Regular sized bees (not massive ones that would pair with the flowers) were huddled together in each flower, dozens of them packed together.

Nothing strange had happened so far, which made Haruka's worries melt away as she strolled through the flowers, breathing in nature itself. She felt at peace, especially after everything that had happened to her: Demon rabbits that feast on blood; magic transporting cottage doors; shadowy monsters that loomed over her; and the small glass box which led her…somewhere.

She could finally rest for a bit. Haruka sat down on the lush grass underneath a Foxglove and shut her eyes. She felt the soft breeze moving her hair, but she didn't mind. She was comfortable, the glass box resting in her clenched hand.


	10. Hiatus Notice

**Hey,**

 **I'm going to be busy over the next few days or week - depending on the situation - because our house is getting redone so I won't have much time to update.**

 **I'm really sorry, but** _Glass Box_ **is going on an indefinite hiatus until I can gather time to write some more chapters. I'm sorry.**


	11. 10

10

"U-um are you alright miss?" Haruka shot her eyes open at the sudden noise. In front of her was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. Her hair was a mousey brown and was tied in a bun. She stared down at her with a concerned gaze. Haruka came too and observed her surroundings. She wasn't in the flower forest any more, but leaning against a small house. The streets were quiet, and Haruka realised that she was no longer in the city but in the countryside. She opened her palm and saw that the glass box was still there.

"That's a nice trinket." She snapped her head up to look at the woman and stood up quickly, brushing off the non-existent dirt. "Although, I'm just wondering, where abouts did you come from?"

"I…" Haruka paused before answering her, waiting in case the box had any other ideas, "don't know, actually"

Her voice was barely a whisper but the woman's eyes suddenly held pity as she frowned slightly. Haruka looked up to see that she was fumbling around in her bag, presumably looking for her keys. The woman looked back at Haruka and smiled slightly, the familial warmth covering Haruka from head to toe.

"Why don't you stay with me for a bit until you can remember, alright?"

Haruka didn't even have to think about her answer.

 **xxx**

 **Right, me and my family are going camping in a few days and that means that there won't be any new chapters for a while so I wanted to give you something now, alright?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. 11

11

Her name was Miyoko Fumi, and needless to say, she was a very nice woman. Her home was welcoming, as well as her family. She had a husband named Takumi and a seven-year old child name Yuki. They didn't make Haruka feel unsafe or unwelcome - they were comfortable and gave her a bed to sleep in, they even gave her fresh clothes for the next day.

A small part of Haruka reprimanded them for being so trusting towards a stranger. She felt a fuzziness fill her heart, and she rejoiced at the feeling. They had just finished up eating dinner, to which Haruka found very delicious. It was sweet and tasty.

 _(Even though parts of it tasted bitter, Haruka ignored it)_

She made her way up to her room, ignoring the way the dining room went silent as soon as she disappeared up the stairs. Closing the birch door behind her, she sighed in relief at the warm smell of lavender, probably from the fabric softener Fumi used it. Haruka felt warmth, a familier warmth that she had swore she had felt before.

 _(Seven figures immediately warped into her mind, their faces blurry and unrecognizable)_

Haruka stared at the box, realising that it had another message burned into one of it's faces.

 _"Is that your family?"_

 **xxx**

 **Ok so, I'm just gonna say that the box isn't evil but I'm going to let you guys think what it's motive is.**

 **Again, I'm going camping tomorrow.**

 **Thought you might want a chapter.**


	13. 12

12

 _Once upon a time, there lived a brilliant jeweller named Y. He was famous for his beautiful creations. Every necklace, bracelet, set of earrings astounded many people to the point where he had gone from having absolutely everything. He found a remarkable wife, had a child named Eileen who was gifted everything she could ever dream of. However, Y was not happy._

 _His wife was only with him for the materialistic gain. Eileen wasn't even his own child, but his brother's.The superficial life that he had created was suffocating his freedom, many of his masks were beginning to crack and break. He had everything, and yet nothing at all._

 _And so, he made a trinket that would lead him back to where he truly belonged. An object that would take him back to who he considered his family - he would leave his everything behind and return to nothing._ _He committed his entire life to creating this trinket, refusing to speak to his wife or his child. He infused his own magic and life into the charm. After a month of work, he looked down on his creating - smiling._

 _His little glass box would lead him home, to where he truly belongs._


	14. 13

13

"Is that your family?"

Haruka sat in silent contemplation. Those figures made her heart swell with worry, love, happiness. She felt a familiar feeling of warmth crowd in her chest - a feeling she assumed she hadn't felt in forever as all this grief seemed to pile on.. as though she had tried to shut it out. Perhaps she did shut it out. Haruka looked back down at the box.

Voices swirled around in her head, warped and jumbled. Faces scribbled with black ink that seemed to familiar to her heart but her mind couldn't pin them to a person she would've known. A rainbow stretched high into the sky of her blank memories - almost trying to ignite the flame that had died out. The coloured reminded her of something…important. Something she shouldn't have forgotten.

Feeling a new sense of resolve filled within het chest. She had no clue who they were, but what she did know was that they were special to who she was. They were an important part of her, and she wanted - needed - to know exactly who she was. If they were as special as she thinks. They'll help.

"I don't know, " she replied to it's question, smiling sadly. "They may be able to help me though. Shall we try?"

 **xxx**

 **I haven't written for this story for a while so this chapter may not be the best but o hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. 14

14

A month was too long, Otoya had decided.

Perhaps it was just him, but Haruka had been missing for far too long. They had been told that she was doing a 'detox' or something a week after she vanished, and for the most part everyone agreed and said it was rational. But it's been too long.

Tokiya seemed alright, but Otoya had noticed his discomfort was beginning to show through with every day. Even the senpai's were beginning to show signs of uncomfortableness. Not to mention the rest of his friends. Everyone seemed to catch on that she'd been gone for too long for it to just be a break, but then they asked Tsukimiya.

"I wouldn't worry. These sorts of things…happen."

He'd been unsure of himself, as though the 'Detox' was just a cover up - and Otoya was starting to believe that it WAS a cover up and something bad had happened to Haruka. He desperately didn't want to believe it, but that was where his mind going.

Syo (who argued that they should look for her) would be his best choice if he were to coerce someone into searching for her. He'd be relentless, but whether or not he could keep a secret…

Well, Otoya would burn that bridge when he got to it.

 **xxx**

 **Ok, I can't write the guys properly for my life. Please tell me if it's ok.**

 **Please leave a review and I'm open to criticism.**


	16. 15

15

Somehow, Haruka had made her way back into the city. A lingering sense of fear followed her, however, as she kept turning around in terror that an entity of unknown origin was creeping up behind her. She clutched the glass box, slightly afraid that it would suddenly disappear and leave her stranded with no memories or even a single thread of knowledge of where she had to go. Her entire journey to 'find herself' was entirely reliant on this small glass box. She turned a corner, bumping into a woman with long pink hair. Haruka looked up to apologize.

"I'm sorr- huh?" Her aplogies was cut short as she noticed that the woman had tears in her eyes, looking at Haruka as though she had been searching for a lost child.

"H-Haru-chan…" Haruka was confused. The woman's voice was alot deeper than what she had assumed, and looking closely at her face - it was more…masculine than what she had first thought. Haruka looked at the glass box, but what interuppted when the woman suddenly grabbed her hand and began dragging her into the alleyway. Panic was beginning to set in as she tugged against the woman who had an iron grip on her hand. Her heels dug into the ground as she tried to grab onto the walls in the alley.

They had reached an empty road, a black car parked on one side. There was a slight twinge of familiarity of the car, but was quickly shoved away by the panic that was running wild in her system. The woman opened the door and almost pushed her into the car. She smiled softly, before whispering an apology as she shut the door on Haruka. She heard the engine start up and drive away. The glass box felt the same panic, the sharp edges cutting into her hand. Haruka let go of it, looking at the message.

 _'They might be dangerous, we need to leave.'_


	17. 16

16

Haruka sat up right and immediately began shoving at the car door, with little success. The two adults in front took note of this and the one that wasn't driving (a classy man with ginger hair) turned around, causing Haruka to stop in her tracks. He placed a hand on her outstretched arm and gently pressed it down. He smiled - but it wasn't a cruel smile, it was one full of kindness. It…felt familiar somehow.

"Don't panic. We're heading home now." His voice was deep, and the woman (man? Haruka didn't really know at this point) smiled as well in the mirror. There was an image of hope in their eyes, almost as though they had just found a lost child. Haruka though for a while and looked at the glass box, it had the message _stay silent_ on it, but how could she. If she could coax them into answers then--

"U-um," Her voice felt hoarse and her breath caught in her throat. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Nevertheless, she asked anyway. "Where is 'home' exactly?"

The two adults shared a look before they exited the city road and onto a country path. The two didn't answer her, so she decided that it would be good practice to try and escape. The glass box shook in her hand, but not enough to hurt her.

 _Look out the window._

And so she did, and when she looked out. There stood a building that made her heart squeeze. It felt too familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where she had seen it before. All she knew was that maybe this place had the answers that she needed.

Xxx

Otoya looked out of the hallway window; everything was quiet apart from the car driving up towards the centre. It was probably Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei back from another job or whatever they seem to be doing. In a few moments, however, he and Syo would find Haruka. They had already pinpointed where she might go. It's not as though they're stalking her or anything, they were worried. Besides, they'd rather have Haruka over their new 'composer' any day.

He turned away right before the two left the car.


	18. 17

17

The establishment was magnificent: the walls were covered in viridian plants that stretched up towards the window; large windows decorated said walls with lavish curtains adorning the inside; beautiful trees swayed in the wind, birds perched on their branches sung out melodies that echoed in the breeze. Haruka gaped at the scene.

All the while, her heart was squeezing in her chest.

Something was too familiar, and it was killing her inside. It was almost like sharp talons digging into her heart, or perhaps felt like a hand holding onto her with an iron grip. Haruka turned her head to look around the rest of the surroundings - the path where she had just came from was shut off by an iron gate, and to the right was a dense forest that seemed to radiate magic.

"Haru-chan…" the crossdressing teacher took her by the hand - the hand that had the glass box in, "Huh…? Where did you get this?"

Before she could react the man pulled it out of her hands, causing Haruka to attempt to get it back with no success. Her entire life depended on that small box, and without it she wouldn't have made it as far as she did - so she needed to get that glass box back.


	19. Glass Box: Notice

Hello.

Sorry I haven't been updating, but _Glass Box_ is going to be on a haitus. I'm not sure until when but I'll keep it up and not delete it like I did with some of my others when they weren't updated for like 2 years.

Anyway, I hope you don't mind.

Thank you.


End file.
